


Forever Yours (Forever Mine)

by Welsper



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: M/M, Mistaken for Being in a Relationship, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-02 15:29:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21163916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Welsper/pseuds/Welsper
Summary: Take me, and let him live.





	Forever Yours (Forever Mine)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thinlizzy2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thinlizzy2/gifts).

Peter felt it the first time when Mr. Stark snapped his fingers. The searing pain in his right side. He gasped out and fell to his knees for a moment. Someone helped him up, and he couldn’t remember who it was any more, there were so many of them. He stumbled forwards, to Mr. Stark’s side, crying over his weak form until Dr. Strange shoved him to the side.

“Don’t spill your tears yet,” the wizard said and, his eyes wide as he checked on the _dying_ man. But Peter couldn’t help it, he was sniffling and sobbing and Mrs. Potts held him tightly as Mr. Stark was carried off.

“He’ll make it,” Dr. Strange said and the stuffed to the brim room erupted in cheers. Heroes and aliens and gods hugged each other, the less hurt ones careful not to break anything in the ones who looked as if they should be in a hospital bed themselves. But everyone wanted to know. Wanted to know that Iron Man had made it. And he had.

Peter breathed out a sigh of relief and slid down the wall he was leaning against.

“Peter, a word,” he heard and Dr. Strange nodded him over.

“Come,” he said and guided Peter towards Mr. Stark’s room.

“On the battlefield, what did you do?” Dr. Strange asked him and Peter didn’t know what to say. He knew he did something, but he just couldn’t remember. When he saw Tony snap his fingers, he had cried out and then he had felt the pain.

“I - I don’t know! I just didn’t want him to die!”

Dr. Strange didn’t say anything, his brows furrowed. He opened a door and there he was. Peter felt his knees go weak and Dr. Strange must have noticed and kept him upright with a strong hand under his arm. Peter flashed him a thankful smile. 

“Stupid kid,” Mr. Stark coughed. “What did you do?”

“I’m sorry. I’ll undo it, I’ll do everything, just let me fix this,” Peter babbled and Mr. Stark. Did he roll his eyes? Peter felt his wrist grabbed and shot him a puzzled look before he was pulled forwards. For a man who had just nearly died, there was a surprising strength in the hold.

His knees hit the bed and he lost his footing. Peter caught himself, bracing one hand next to Mr. Stark’s head. The man kept pulling and  then Peter was in his arms.  They must hear his heart beat all the way out there, they must hear it in all those other realities, in the past and the future, but Peter couldn’t help it. 

He wondered if he had died and this was heaven.

“It’s Tony, kid. I nearly died for you. Think that is enough to call me by my first name?”

“Sorry, Mr. Star- Tony. Tony.” Peter liked the way that sounded from his lips. Tony gave him a tired smile.

“You know. Actually I am really sure I should have died,” Tony mused and pulled Peter next to him. Peter sat on the bed very carefully.

“You should have,” Dr Strange said and there was that deep concern in his eyes. But Peter thought he could see the corners of his mouth twitch. Dr. Strange did not smile much, but that must be what it looked like. It made him look kind.

“And here I am,” Tony said and his hand was still on Peter’s arm. Peter hoped he would never let go. “Feels like I got run over by ten Thanoses in spaceships though,” Tony said with a grimace. Peter handed him the glass of water waiting by the bedside.

“And there you are. Peter tied his soul to yours,” Dr. Strange said and Tony spit out his water. 

“He what?!”

“I what?!”

“By taking half of your pain, he saved you,” Dr. Strange went on, pacing the room. He did something with his fingers and Peter saw it. A red string on his own pinky finger. The string pooled on the bed, glimmering so brightly. Peter followed it unbelieving and his breath hitched when he saw the other end was attached to Tony’s hand. The man looked at it with wide eyes too.

“Your souls are bound now and forever,” Dr. Strange said and moved his hands again. The string vanished, but Peter knew it was still there. He could still feel the warmth of it.

“I’m sorry, Tony,” Peter whispered. “I… I didn’t mean to, but I saw you and I couldn’t, I just couldn’t,” he croaked and he was crying again and Tony pulled him down into a hug. Peter let him and sobbed into his shoulder.

“I should be sorry,” Tony muttered. “For not stopping you. Doing something so stupid… bound to an old man like me.”

He looked up to Dr. Strange, a question in his eyes.

“It’s not reversible?” And the question hurt Peter and he bit his lip. Of course Tony wouldn’t want to be bound to someone like him.

“No. Such a spell changes the very fabric of reality. You are lucky to have a young man like that, Tony. Only the deepest love can create such a bond.”

“I don’t have,” Tony started and his eyes went wide. Peter knew there must be a look of horror on his face. Dr. Strange looked from one of them to the other and back.

“What?”

“What?”

“What?”

The three men stared at each other in some kind of demented stand-off. Realization dawned.

“You two… are not a couple?”

They shook their heads slowly. Peter’s cheeks were burning and he couldn’t meet Tony’s gaze.

“Oh.” Dr. Strange blinked and then Peter thought he could hear him chuckle.

“I could have sworn,” he muttered to himself, quiet enough that only Peter could hear it.

“You two should talk,” Dr. Strange said and Peter wanted to scramble after him as he left the room but his legs felt like lead. 

“Kid. Hey, kid. Look at me.”

Peter pressed his lips together and shook his head like a petulant child.

“Please.”

Peter slowly turned his head.

“Is that right? What he said?” Tony asked carefully. And even cut up like that, exhausted and half his body covered in bandages, he was still so beautiful.

Slowly, Peter nodded his head. And there was a smile on Tony’s lips.

“You’ve got bad taste, kid.”

“I don’t,” Peter pouted. “There’s no one else I would want to share my soul with.”

Peter feels like he had swallowed the sun as Tony answered: “Me neither.”

And with that, Tony pulled him forward and kissed him and Peter almost forgot how to breathe.

The world outside may still be in ruins and Peter still didn’t know what to expect once he stepped outside this hospital. But he knew that if this man was by his side, things would eventually be alright.


End file.
